Interesting Life
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: It's 10 years after Beca graduates Barden and this story is just what happens in her life... lol bad summary , go Bechloe !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys , this is a random multi-chapter . The idea just came to me and I really don't know where it's going (: hopefully you like it though .**

* * *

Beca sat in the kitchen, smiling at the little, redheaded girl playing piano in the living room. The music that flowed around the house was beautiful, the sound just danced into Beca's ears perfectly. The girl's red curls bounced as she bopped her head to the music she was creating.

It had been almost 10 years after Beca graduated from Barden University, which seemed like forever. She was okay though because she still was pretty close with all her college friends... the 15 (max) that she had anyway. Plus even after she graduated she couldn't get away, she got a job as the Recording Arts teacher in the schools Music Department.

"Madison!"

The girl stopped playing her instrument and turned her head to the staircase.

"Yeah?!" she called up.

"Where's your mother?"

The girl turned around and saw Beca in the kitchen, turning back around.

"Kitchen!" she replied. There was no answer after that so the girl sighed and walked into the kitchen. "I think mom wants you upstairs."

Beca chuckled at the annoyance in her daughter's voice, "alright, thanks for the info kiddo."

She kissed the girl on forehead and headed up the stairs. She walked into their bedroom and it was empty.

"Chloe?" she called out.

"I'm in Maddie's room."

Beca walked into the pink room down the hall and gave her famous smirk as she watched the redhead bend over to fix Madison's bed. She walked over and put her hands on the other woman's hips.

"Hey sexy," she smiled.

"Hey," Chloe chuckled, shaking her head.

"You need me for something?"

"Yeah, I got Maddie's report card. It's on the dresser," she pointed, finishing making the bed.

Beca went and picked up the piece of paper, eyes widening as she looked at it.

"Oh my..."

"Oh my is right."

**_Madison Beale-Mitchell_**

**_Grade: 5_**

**_Math: C-_**

**_English: C+_**

**_Science: D_**

**_History: C_**

**_Physical Education: A-_**

**_Music: A+_**

"She needs to pick her grades up, we needs to talk to her," Chloe said looking over Beca's shoulder.

"Well she did get an A- in gym _and_ an _A+_ in music..." Beca said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not the point, is gym and music going to help her succeed in the future?"

"Uh... Chloe, look at us. I teach Recording Arts and you teach American Dance..."

Chloe sighed. Beca was always trying to get their daughter out of trouble. She spoiled her, which was sweet, but it didn't help when Madison did something wrong.

"Babe," Chloe scolded.

Beca immediately backed down; she knew that voice and that face meant trouble.

"Alright, I guess we're having a conversation in the car," Beca mumbled.

The couple ventured back downstairs to find their daughter sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. Chloe sat down next to her and sipped the cup of coffee already set on the table.

"Finish eating and get your book bag, we have to go," Beca said, tying the girl's hair in pigtails.

Madison put her bowl in the sink and grabbed her purple bag.

"Do I have to go," she whined.

"Yes," Chloe and Beca said simultaneously.

"Kay, gosh."

They all left the house and got into Chloe's car. The car was quiet except for the radio playing. Beca sighed and turned the volume down on the radio, handing Madison her report card.

"So... Maddie, what are we doing about this?" Beca asked seriously.

"Oooh... this, riiight. Uhh..." the girl began.

"You need to try harder Madison," Beca announced.

"Yeah sweetie, you can't just put your focus into just two classes. You need to try in them all," Chloe explained, staring at the road as she kept driving.

"I do try!" the girl protested.

"You are very intelligent girl Madison, I know you can do it," Beca said looking at her daughter through the rear view mirror.

She was quiet. Beca looked at Chloe who quickly glanced at the brunette. Chloe turned the radio volume back up, they knew she had gotten their point. She pulled up in front of the school and gave her daughter a kiss before she exited the car. Madison closed the car door and headed for the entrance.

"Wait Maddie!" Beca yelled out the window.

She walked back to the car to find out what her mom wanted.

"Bree and Luke aren't picking you up today, we are."

Madison raised an eyebrow, "What's the occasion?"

The college classes ran later than the middle school's did, so Beca and Chloe never got out in time to pick up their daughter so Luke and Aubrey always took her home after school.

"The school lets out early today."

"Oh, okay," Madison went to walk away again when Beca grabbed her arm.

"Good job on that A+ in music by the way," she whispered with a wink.

Madison smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, have a nice day," Beca said giving the redhead a kiss.

She looked back to see Chloe smiling with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Beca smiled back.

"Nothing..." Chloe smiled, shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is really short , but the next one is super long so...**

* * *

Madison sat in math class, trying her best to pay attention. It was just _so_ boring! But her moms wanted her to try so she was going to, no matter what. She took notes and eventually sighed with relief when the 1:15 lunch bell rang. She went outside and sat at her usual table by herself since none of her friends were outside yet. There were a few boys behind her that she didn't really mind them until she started to hear their conversation.

"How do you make a gay baby cry?" one asked.

The rest of the boys shrugged.

"You take the pacifier out of its ass!" All the boys started cracking up as disgust threw itself onto the redhead's face.

"Okay, okay, what does a lesbian and a mechanic have in common?" the boy asked again. Again, the boys shrugged.

"They both have snap-on tools!"

Once more, the boys started laughing so hard they looked like they were about to piss themselves. Madison stood up and turned around.

"You got a problem with gays? Shut up!" she yelled.

"What are you going to do about it pigtails?" one boy asked.

"Hey, I have a joke just for you," the boy who was originally telling the jokes said, "why do lesbians suck at cooking?"

Madison didn't answer; she just stood glaring at him.

"They always eat out!" All the boys started laughing again and Madison was done.

She punched the kid in the face with all the anger that had built up inside her. His friends got up, all shocked. The boy's nose was bloody and he gave the finger to Madison.

"Back off you fag," he said.

"Shut up!" she threw the kid onto the concrete and kicked him hard in the gut. She got down and started punching him in the face more until she got dragged away by a security guard.

* * *

**Review (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Beca sat at her desk, watching her students completing an assignment. She heard her cell phone vibrate in her desk drawer and she took it out and sighed when she saw it was Madison's school. She told her students to continue working, then leaving to answer the call.

"Beca Mitchell," she answered.

"Hello Miss Mitchell, it's Mr. Lewis, the principal at your daughter's school. There's been a problem with Madison and we need you and Miss Beale to come in."

"Oh my god, what happened? Is she alright?" Beca asked getting concerned.

"Yes, Madison is fine, but there is another boy who may not be. She got into a fight today."

"God... So she has no injuries," she asked

"No she's fine, but she broke the other student's nose and bruised his stomach. Can you please just get down here as soon as possible?"

"No problem."

Beca hung up the phone, she was mad but she was also kind of proud... she broke a kid's nose with no injuries. _Nice_. She walked back into the classroom and smiled.

"Guys, finish this for homework. You have until Friday when I grade it, class is dismissed."

"But the period isn't over," a girl informed confused.

"I know I have to go. See you guys tomorrow."

With that Beca grabbed her purse and left, heading to the campus Chloe worked. She got to the gym where the redhead taught and knocked on the door before opening it. Chloe looked confused when she saw Beca motion her over to the door. She instructed her class to keep watching the video that was being shown as she went over to Beca.

"What's up babe?"

"We need to leave, Maddie got in some trouble," Beca said.

"Is she okay?" Chloe asked with the same concern Beca had.

"Yeah, she's fine. We need to get down there though."

Chloe nodded and passed out a worksheet to her students about the video.

"Complete it and hand it in tomorrow. Class dismissed."

Beca and Chloe practically ran to the car and get to Madison's school. Beca drove and filled Chloe in.

"So she broke his nose?" she asked in disbelief.

Beca nodded.

"Damn, she definitely gets that from you," Chloe joked.

"That does not offend me."

Chloe laughed, "So what was this fight even about?"

"I don't know, Mr. Lewis just said to get there."

The rest of the ride was silent. They got into the school and they walked into the principal's office to see red hair (that was no longer in pigtails) popping above a chair.

"Good afternoon Miss Mitchell, Miss Beale."

"Good afternoon... So what happened here?" Chloe asked sitting down next to her daughter.

Beca put a hand on her daughter's head and sat on the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

"She said the boys were making mean jokes and when she told them to stop they didn't," Mr. Lewis stated.

Beca looked at Madison's tear stained face, "what kind of jokes sweetie?"

Madison didn't answer at first; she just wiped the dry tears from her cheeks.

"Jokes about... about... gay people," she said just above a whisper.

Chloe sighed, she felt terrible now. She looked at Beca who had a matching facial expression; they felt so much remorse for putting their daughter in such a socially awkward position.

"Madison, Ms. Sanchez is going to take you back to class. I'll call you back when we finish this conversation," Mr. Lewis said going outside to get the receptionist. Madison returned to class and Beca took her chair.

"Come on, she can't get too punished for that!" Beca yelled.

"Beca, calm down, and what did the boys say about what happened?" Chloe asked.

"They're keeping quiet, but don't worry, I believe Madison. She's a good kid; I don't think she would lie about that. We _are_ going to have to give her some kind of punishment; she _did_ break the child's nose."

"How bad will her punishment be?" Chloe asked.

"Probably suspension…" he replied.

"What! Can't we talk it down?" Beca exclaimed.

"I don't know ma'am. We still need to speak with the boy's mother; she should be here too…"

Just as he said it there was a knock on the door, it opened and a small, blonde woman walked in. Chloe got up so the lady could sit and she sat on the arm of Beca's chair.

"Hello Mrs. Blake," the principal greeted.

"Hello, Jake is in the hospital with his father…" she said sitting down.

"Way to make someone feel guilty," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's fine, he'll live. So what did he get himself into this time?"

Mr. Lewis re-explained the situation to the boy's mother. She sighed when he finished the story.

"I'm siding with you ladies," she said.

"What?" Beca asked surprised.

"I believe my kid was being mean like that. My brother is gay and he has some family problems with him. I'm sorry this had to happen. If you are going to punish anyone punish my son."

Beca stared at her wide-eyed. She definitely didn't expect her to say that. Mr. Lewis nodded, "Okay, then I guess one day of Saturday detention for them both?"

"Sounds good to me," Mrs. Blake said standing up.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you," Chloe said smiling at the boy's mother, "again, I'm sorry for your son's broken nose."

"It's fine, he deserved it," she laughed, saying goodbye to the principal and leaving.

"I'm going to call Madison's classroom and get her here, if you'd like you can take her home now."

"Alright, thank you," Beca said with a sad smile.

A few minutes later Madison walked into the office and they told her her punishment. Madison accepted it, knowing it could've been a lot worse. As she walked out of the school with her parents, tears started running down her face, she knew she was going to be in big trouble. Chloe noticed her daughter's tears and stopped her in the parking lot.

"Sweetie I'm not mad at you, you don't have to cry," she said wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry," the girl sobbed, "I didn't mean to break his nose, it was an accident!"

"I know honey, it's okay. Maybe one punch was enough though…" Beca said with a small laugh.

Chloe continued to wipe her daughter's tears as she pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. They got into the car and Beca sat in the backseat with Madison. On the way home Beca kept her arm around her still crying daughter. Madison could definitely be like Beca when she needed to, a hard ass, but when the time came she was such a softie, just like Chloe. When they got home Beca told Madison to stay in the living room and practice her piano. The adults went upstairs into their bedroom to discuss the whole situation.

"Well that was something," Chloe sighed plopping on the bed.

"Is it wrong that I'm completely proud if her? I'm not mad at all," Beca said lying down next to Chloe.

"No... I hate to say it but I'm proud too."

"She totally kicked that kid's ass dude!" Beca smiled.

"Well you have always told her to never take crap from anyone..."

"That's right, I taught her well."

Beca put her arm around Chloe's waist and kissed her on the cheek. She kept placing kisses on her face, then went down to her neck, then showered her shoulder.

"The good thing is that we have Saturday to ourselves," Chloe winked.

"Yeah, you need it. I can tell you've been stressing out lately, I can see it in your dancing," Beca said sitting up, "lay on your stomach."

Chloe did as she was told and Beca straddled her waist. She started rubbing away at her neck and back, helping to get rid of all the knots. Chloe's whole body was tense.

"Relax babe," Beca whispered, kissing the sensitive spot on Chloe's neck.

The redhead's body immediately loosened up as she let Beca work her magic. She dug into her neck and it felt so good.

"Oh... My god, right there," Chloe moaned into the pillow.

Beca smiled and kept rubbing that one spot. Chloe wasn't one to ask for things but Beca always knew when she wanted them. The redhead turned around underneath Beca to face her. The brunette leaned down and kissed the soft lips of the woman under her. They could hear the piano from the living room so it just made the situation more peaceful.

"Maybe we should get back downstairs..." Chloe smiled.

Beca nodded and got off Chloe. They both removed themselves from the bed and went downstairs.

"You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say..." Madison sang as she played along on the piano.

Chloe smiled, that song was really old. It came out when they were still in college, but Beca and Chloe always sang it. It was their song. Madison ended up loving it and she taught herself how to play it. Their daughter was an amazingly talent girl.

"I'm bulletproof nothing to loose, fire away, fire away..." Beca joined sitting on the piano bench next to the redhead.

Chloe just knew she had to join in as well, "Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away..."

The three girls' voices mashed so perfectly together, the gentle piano adding even more perfection. Madison smiled at her parents as the song ended and she played the last notes.

"That was awesome!" she shrieked, "You guys are the best."

"I know," Chloe winked, "and you guys want to invite Aubrey and Luke to dinner tonight?"

"Yes!" Madison answered.

"I'm fine with that," Beca smiled.

Chloe nodded and went into the kitchen, grabbing her phone and dialing Aubrey's number.


	4. Chapter 4

The alarm clock went off in Chloe and Beca's bedroom Saturday morning and Beca groaned as Chloe pulled the cover over her head, making her get up to turn it off. Beca rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She had to drive Madison to her 5 hour detention at the school.

"Want me to make you coffee or something?" Chloe asked tiredly, her head still under the covers.

"No, I'm just going to drive her and come right back to bed."

Beca got up and dragged herself down the hall. She opened Madison's door and threw a stuffed animal that she found on the floor at her.

"Wake up you rebel, you have detention."

Madison groaned and sat up. She glared at her mother then looked at the clock, 8:30, way too early for a Saturday. She got up out of bed to complete her morning routine. After she was ready she took a muffin from the kitchen and got into the car with Beca. She ate her breakfast in the car so she wouldn't have to converse with her mother. When they got to the school Madison got out, giving her mother a kiss.

"I'll be here at 2," Beca said, as Madison nodded.

Beca returned home to find Chloe in the same spot she left her in. She climbed into the bed next to her and put an arm around her waist. Chloe turned to face her, making their faces barley an inch apart. The redhead softly placed her lips against the brunette's, pushing her over so that she could straddle her thighs. She leaned down and gave Beca another long kiss. Beca held the back of Chloe's head down to deepen it, then sliding her tongue across the redhead's bottom lip. She slid her hands down from Chloe's head, down her back and to her upper thigh. She was glad Chloe only slept with a shirt on, it really made her life a lot easier.

"Damn, when was the last time we got to do this?" Beca asked as Chloe kissed her neck.

"I don't know, but it's definitely been too long," Chloe said into Beca's shoulder.

Beca put her hands under the redhead's t-shirt and ran her fingers across her skin a bit before pulling the material over her head. Just as she threw it off the bed Beca's phone started ringing. They sighed simultaneously as Chloe sat up, still on top of Beca.

"Don't get it," the redhead said running her hand through the brunette's hair.

"What if it's important?" Beca asked sitting up, pushing half-naked Chloe off of her.

Chloe sighed as Beca left the bed and answered the phone. "Hello? … No, I'm busy… None of your business… I'm hanging up."

"Who was that?"

"Stacie, she always wants to know what I'm doing when I can't hang out with her," Beca replied shaking her head, heading back to the bed.

"Wait," Chloe stopped her before she got in, "Take your shirt off at least."

Beca gave the redhead one of her famous smirks and did as she was told. She crawled back into the bed with her bra and sweatpants, climbing on top of the giggling Chloe.

_"Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on, but you're the one I want, but you're the one I want, yeah…"_ Beca sang softly as Chloe laughed under her.

"You're so lame Becs," the older woman smiled.

"Only for you babe," she replied, kissing her neck and undoing her bra.

* * *

**You know what happens here ... ;)**

* * *

Beca's eyes fluttered open at the gentle touch running across her face. Chloe laid next to her, softly caressing the brunette's cheek. Beca turned to her and smiled, kissing the tip of the redhead's nose.

"What time is it?" she asked tiredly.

"Almost eleven," Chloe replied, running a hand through Beca's hair.

The brunette sat up, holding the blanket to her bare chest. "I'm cold..."

"Well dressed, we can go out and get some lunch," Chloe replied, exiting the bed.

Beca watch her naked form walk to the dresser. Everything about the woman was perfect and Beca was just surprised she held on to her for so long. They started dating after winning the ICCA's Beca's freshman year at Barden. After those four years of dating in college the brunette moved in with her redheaded girlfriend and they later decided to adopt a child. At first Beca was against the kid thing, she really thought she wasn't ready to be a parent, plus it was a huge commitment. Beca wasn't great with the commitment thing, but Chloe was… different. She felt like she could do anything with the redhead around.

"Stop staring and get up," Chloe laughed, pulling up new underwear.

"Sorry, I wasn't staring… I was just thinking," Beca trailed off.

"Sure…" the redhead smiled finishing getting dressed.

Beca got up, kissed Chloe on the cheek, and started putting her clothes on. They both shared the bathroom mirror as they out on their makeup and fixed their hair, then heading out to lunch.

"Where we goin'?" Chloe asked, getting into the passenger seat of Beca's car.

"I dunno, wherever you want."

"Let's go to the diner on Hall Ave. I like that place," the redhead smiled.

"Yes ma'am," Beca smiled, pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

**Please review ! I haven't gotten any for this story yet ! Suggestions are welcome (:**

**and I heard the song Chloe by Emblem3 on the radio for the first time so I just had to incorporate it somehow lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is kinda long... Enjoy ! lol and shout out to my sister because she gave me a couple ideas in this chapter.**

* * *

Madison sat on the steps of the school. It was already 2:15 and Beca wasn't there to pick her up yet. She checked her watch again and again and again hoping her parents would just get there already. Madison sighed with relief when she finally saw her mom's car pull up. She walked up to the car to see both Chloe and Beca inside.

"Where have you been? It's 2:25!" she exclaimed.

"Calm yourself kid, the time got away from us," Beca replied, watching Madison buckle her seat belt in the rear view mirror.

"Whatever, you said you were gonna be here at 2!" the girl snapped.

"Madison, stop giving your mother attitude. Keep going and you won't like what's gonna happen," Chloe warned.

"Try me," Madison smiled.

"Fine, I guess I'll just call Aubrey, Stacie, Amy, and Jesse and tell them the barbecue at our house is canceled tonight," the redhead said taking out her phone.

"No! I didn't know we were having a barbecue." Madison yelled, "I'm sorry! I love you guys! Don't cancel it!"

"Mmhm, now you love me, sure..." Beca smiled driving away from the school.

"We need to get some stuff for it though Maddie, we're going to ShopRite," Chloe stated.

"Okey dokey artichokey."

They got to ShopRite and split up, trying to get out as fast as they could. Beca went alone and Chloe took Madison with her. They walked through the isles silently before Chloe spoke up.

"So are you trying harder in school?"

"Yeah, I'm trying. We took a science test yesterday; I think I did good..."

"Well, you think you did well," Chloe corrected.

"Sorry," Madison apologized walking into the bread isle with her mom.

"Grab the hamburger buns," Chloe commanded, "and I expect a passing grade on that test Maddie."

Madison sighed, "Why are you being so hard on me?" she asked handing her mom the buns.

"Because I care," Chloe replied taking the girl's hand. "I love you and I want the best for you. You're amazingly talented and I know you'll use that in the future, but I need you to try for me now."

The girl stayed quiet for a while before responding, "I love you too."

She gave her mom a tight hug that took Chloe by surprise. Madison was obviously closer to Beca, she still loves Chloe a lot but it was just nice when she showed her the same love. Chloe grabbed the hotdog buns and left to the checkout with Madison to meet Beca. She finally found the brunette in the sea of people and they met at a register, paying for their groceries, and returning home.

"Help mom with groceries," Beca told her daughter, "I'll be right back."

The brunette went into the backyard and cleaned up all the toys her daughter left lying around, putting them back in the toy box near the tree. She pushed the empty tire swing before heading back inside. Both redheads were in the kitchen, singing along to the radio that was now on. Beca smiled, then helping tidy the kitchen. A couple minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Madison said over the music, running to the front door. The girl smiled at the sight of Jesse, his wife, Annabelle, and their son, Alexander.

"Uncle Jesse!" the girl cried out, giving the man a hug.

"Hey kiddo, it's been a while, hasn't it?" he smiled, entering the house.

They all walked into the kitchen and Beca and Chloe greeted him and his wife while Madison played with Alexander who was a couple of years younger than her. Annabelle put the food they brought in the kitchen and sat down with Chloe in the living room to catch up while Jesse spoke to Beca.

"Long time no see Treblemaker," Beca smiled, leaning against the island.

Jesse laughed, "I know, it's been almost two years since I've seen you. When I used to live here we were all so much closer..."

"I know you idiot, went and moved to fulfill your dreams, loser," Beca joked.

"I thought you wanted to move to LA," Jesse laughed.

"Eh... I did until I got with Chloe. She was more important to me then California was."

"Aw, how sweet. Where did badass Beca from college go?"

"Shut up," Beca said, smacking his arm. "When was the last time you saw anyone from college other than me and Chloe?"

"Uh… I dunno, definitely over five years," Jesse replied with a shrug.

"Damn, you do not keep in touch," Beca laughed.

The doorbell rang again and Beca started to walk toward it, until Jesse stopped her.

"Lemme get it," he smiled.

He walked over to the door and opened it to Aubrey and Luke. Beca could hear a scream from outside.

"Omg! Jesse!" Aubrey smiled, giving the man a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know, I missed all you Bellas."

He let go of Aubrey to give his old boss a handshake. The three of them walked back into the kitchen and Beca greeted the couple. Aubrey left her salad on the counter and the doorbell rang once more. Beca sighed and headed for it.

"No! Lemme get it, Aubrey's face was priceless. I need to see someone else make it," Jesse said running for the door.

He opened the door and another scream came from outside. "Jesse!"

He walked back in with Stacie still hugging him around the neck. Beca, Aubrey, and Luke greeted their friend before they all headed for the living room. All the adults sat around in a circle while the kids played outside.

"Man, when was the last time we had a gathering like this?" Aubrey smiled.

"I don't know, but the party will really start once Fat Amy gets here," Jesse laughed.

And just as he said it the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil," Chloe said standing up to get the door.

"Wassup bitch?" Amy smiled.

"Hey," the redhead smiled, "You didn't bring Bumper?"

"Yeah, he's getting the crap out of the car." Bumper walked up the stairs to the house with a tray in his arms.

"Hey Bumper," Chloe beamed.

"Hey ginger," Bumper chuckled.

The three of them walked into the living room to join the others.

"Holy crap, Jesse! Where have you been hiding all these years?" Fat Amy asked, giving him a hug.

"California," he smiled, "This is my wife."

Annabelle stood up and smiled, "Hi, I'm Annabelle, you are?"

"Fat Amy," the blonde replied.

A round of laughter came from the group as they saw Annabelle's facial expression. Beca was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" she asked.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

The laughter became louder, and tears were falling out of Beca's eyes now. Even Chloe started getting teary. Jesse's wife's face was priceless; she was so not expecting that.

"Oh my god Chloe, déjà vu!" Aubrey laughed.

When the laughter finally died down Jesse spoke up. "Wait my, why did you bring Bumper…? No offense."

"They're married," Stacie informed.

"What?!" Jesse almost yelled.

"Yeah man, we got married in Vegas a couple years ago," Bumper said.

"We were drunk… but you know, he decided to stick around," Amy informed.

Jesse sat mind blown on Beca and Chloe's couch as the conversation continued in the room. Madison and Alexander came in from the backyard and walked into the living room. Madison was surprised to see that everyone had already arrived.

"Whoa, who's the adorable little boy?" Stacie asked after Madison gave her a hug.

"My son, Alex," Jesse replied.

"Omg, you actually had a real life after college," Amy said shocked.

"Sweetie, how old are you?" Stacie asked with a smile.

"Six and one half," the boy replied.

A round of aw's came from the girls at the little boy's words.

"Beca, can you play with us?" Alexander asked.

"No problem buddy," the brunette smiled, standing up.

"Aunt Aubrey, you should come too," Madison smiled.

"Alright Maddie, but if it involves running I'm out, I have heels on," she replied, leaving the room with Alexander, Madison, and Beca.

"And maybe we should start cooking," Luke suggested.

"Yeah, boys can you start the grill? The burgers and hot dogs are in the sink, they should be thawed out by now," Chloe said getting up.

Everyone got up from the living room and either stayed in the kitchen to help prepare the already ready food, went outside to grill, or went outside to play with the kids. Chloe was in the kitchen and she turned the radio, which was still on, louder so it could be heard throughout the house and outside.

The barbecue turned out to be really fun. The music and the laughing all mixed together created a really awesome vibe in the house. Once the food was ready they all sat outside and ate, having joyful conversation. Madison, Alexander, Luke, Aubrey, Chloe, and Jesse ran around the yard (except Aubrey, although she did try to keep up) and played games after the food. The day consisted of most that, playing soccer in the backyard, basketball in the driveway, and eating, but once it the sun started to get tired and hide everyone went inside.

"Guys lets do karaoke!" Stacie suggested excitedly.

Everyone nodded in agreement with smiles.

"Alright, Maddie can you get the machine?" Chloe asked as the girl nodded.

A few moments later she came back with a box with two microphones attached. Madison set it up to the TV and took out the microphones.

"Maddie, wanna go first?" Chloe asked.

"Uh... Yeah Maddie might be excellent, but there might by people equally as excellent, and they might be shy and didnt want to come out and say they wanted to start..." Fat Amy trailed off.

"Just go Amy, just go," Aubrey said, "more déjà vu."

"Yes! Ok I wanna sing... _Clarity!_" Fat Amy exclaimed.

Madison started the song on the machine and everyone sat down to watch Amy start.

_"I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life. Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time. Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends. A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again..."_ Amy sang.

Beca smiled, then joined Amy with _Heart Attack_, _"Then make 'em bounce like a basketball. But you make me wanna act like a girl, paint my nails and wear high heels. Yes, you make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand..."_

There was some cheering from the group before Amy continued, _"'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why-"_

_"Puttin' my defences up, 'cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack-"_

_"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

By that time everyone had joined in singing the mash up and once the song finished more cheering and clapping.

"That was awesome!" Annabelle smiled, "This is what you guys did in college?"

"Yeah, this is what four years of our lives consisted of," Beca smiled, trying to catch her breath.

"Crushed it," Amy said with a smile.

"My turn!" Madison yelled over everyone.

Madison picked her song and the night continued they way it just had. They sang for about an hour and a half before everyone decided it was time to leave. As everyone said their goodbyes Luke stopped.

"I have a sort of announcement/question thing to say before everyone leaves," he said.

"Ok... What is it?" Jesse asked.

"Uh... Aubrey?" he muttered.

"What is it babe? Spit it out," Aubrey said.

Luke sighed and put his hand in his pocket, getting down on one knee. A round of gasps came from the women, they knew what was coming.

"Aubrey Posen, will you marry me?" Luke smiled.

"Oh my god," the blonde started, covering her mouth.

She started to gag and it didn't look pretty.

"God, Aubrey breath. Vomiting won't be very romantic," Chloe said in her ear.

She took a couple if breaths and choked it down with a nod.

"Bree... Are you okay?" Luke asked grabbing her hand.

"Yeah."

"Yeah you're okay or yeah you'll marry me?"

"Both!" Aubrey smiled pulling him up for a hug.

Luke gave his girlfriend, now fiancé, a kiss and slid the ring onto her finger. There was a smile on everyone's face as clapping and cheering started.

"And I have something to say that not all of you know..." Aubrey started, "I'm pregnant."

More cheering and even some screams came from the group of people. Once all the excitement died down, everyone said goodbye once more and the house was finally quiet. Beca, Chloe, and Madison sat in the kitchen, still soaking up the night.

"Maddie, go get some sleep, we'll clean up," Beca said giving the girl a kiss on the head.

"You sure?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, goodnight sweetie," Chloe added.

Madison dragged herself upstairs; it had been a long day for her. Beca and Chloe picked up the trash around the house and washed the dished. Once the house was decent they headed to bed.

"Man... Today was pretty crazy," Beca said plopping on the bed.

"Not just today, our whole life is crazy," Chloe replied taking her clothes off.

"I wouldn't say crazy... I'd say interesting. We have an interesting life," Beca said, stripping to put her pajamas on.

Chloe smiled, "I can roll with that."

They finished putting their pajamas on and brushes their teeth, then climbing in bed together. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand under the blanket, interlocking their fingers. The redhead smiled and gave the brunette a kiss, "I love you Beca."

"I love you too, and I always will... Even if you're slightly crazy," she laughed.

"Shut up," Chloe smiled.

And with that, they fell asleep cuddled up against each other.

* * *

**Please review and I did NOT come up with the mash up (Heart Attack- Demi Lovato & Clarity- ZEDD) , I heard it and thought it was amazing. If you want to listen to it here is the link :** watch?v=s2X1SwshJMI&list=PLE8iL_NEt8y1CEhLOFvDE1lHLuAfouYi


	6. Chapter 6

"MOM!" Madison yelled coming down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Beca and Chloe said simultaneously from the kitchen.

Madison walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with her parents.

"Can I go to Becky's house?" she asked with a smile, batting her eyelashes.

"Did you finish your homework?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Lemme see it," Beca ordered.

"But-"

"Go. Get. It." she said.

Madison sighed and went upstairs. A few moments later she returned with her bookbag, pulling out her folder, and showing her mother her work. Beca went through it then nodded.

"You need a ride?" she asked.

Madison smiled, "Yes please."

"Alright, get your stuff," Chloe said, standing up.

Madison ran upstairs and Beca smiled.

"Another day for us, wanna go out?" the redhead asked.

"Read my mind," the brunette smiled, putting her coffee mug in the sink.

Madison came into the kitchen again ready to go to her friend's house. Chloe grabbed her purse and Beca grabbed her phone and keys before they all walked out of the house. Madison hopped out of the car when her stop came, saying goodbye to he parents.

"Kay, so where we headed?" Chloe asked.

"Movies?" Beca asked in more of a statement.

"Sounds good," the redhead smiled.

"What do you want to see?" Beca asked, staring at the road.

"I dunno, I guess we'll see when we get there," Chloe smiled.

They stopped at a red light and Beca looked away from the road to smile at Chloe.

"That's why I love you," she chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"You live in the moment; you're just like YOLO all the time… It's cute," the brunette smiled.

The light turned green and Beca stepped on the gas.

"Oh well, thank you," Chloe replied.

Just as Beca's eyes returned to the intersection a car came from the opposite road, passing the red light it was supposed to be stopped at and collided with their car on the driver's side. Beca immediately put her arm across Chloe's chest to stop her from hitting the dashboard if, God forbid, the seatbelt malfunctioned as a protective habit. Then Beca's body locked as the shock took over her body, then when a van from the opposite direction ran into the car once more that's when she started to feel the pain. When the brunette's vision cleared she noticed the car had turned and was now lying on its side.

"Chloe…" Beca muttered.

She heard a slight moan but not a real answer. Beca tried to reach for her but her leg was caught and her left arm was hanging through the opening of the steering wheel, plus the pain was too much to move. She felt something wet drip down her face, it dripped down onto her sleeve and she realized it was blood.

"You…Okay…?" Chloe asked, just above a whisper.

"For now, you?" she replied.

"My arm… the window glass, it's- it's in my arm… and the door is smashing into my leg…" she trailed off.

"Stay… strong," Beca whispered, half passed out.

Beca finally blacked out for what seemed like hours before she slightly heard the faint sounds of sirens. Chloe hit her head on the window when the second vehicle hit them, pretty hard and her head was bleeding. She heard the sirens and tried to stay awake through the pain and blood loss. The redhead turned her head to catch a glimpse of Beca. Her heart broke when she saw the brunette passed out, hanging in the seat. Chloe tried with all her might to stay awake… stay strong, but couldn't, she also blacked out before the help could get them free.

* * *

**I'm almost done with the next chapter , sorry this was so late .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Make sure to leave a review when you finish reading (:**

* * *

"Madison!" Becky's mom called out.

Becky and Madison both came to the front door that the redhead was called from. Madison was confused when she saw Aubrey standing at the door. She had tear stained cheeks that she looked like she tried to dry but couldn't.

"Maddie, we need to go," the blonde stated.

"What, why? What happened?" the girl asked in a slight panic.

"Your parents got in an accident..." Aubrey trailed off, trying to keep herself composed.

"What do you mean? Are they okay?"

"Just get your stuff, I'll explain at the hospital, okay kiddo?" the blonde said with a sad smile.

Madison immediately said goodbye to her friend and grabbed her things, leaving with Aubrey. The car ride was silent until the girl spoke up. She wanted answers, now.

"Aunt Bree... Please tell me what happened."

Aubrey sighed, "A car accident..."

"Are they okay?" Madison asked again, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know yet... First thing I did was get you," Aubrey said, keeping her eyes glued to the road.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and rushed inside. Aubrey held Madison's hand as she asked the receptionist for Chloe and Beca's doctor. She was told to sit in the waiting area so she did. The blonde sat Madison in her lap, she knew the little redhead was panicking on the inside and she had to keep her calm. Aubrey played with the girls red curls to comfort her; it was one of Madison's favorite things about the blonde. She loved how someone could make her so calm by just messing with her hair.

"This is my fault..." Madison whispered.

"No it's not Madison. Do not think that," Aubrey said in a slightly scolding tone.

"If I hadn't asked to go out we would've all been at home right now... Mom probably would've been forcing me to play Scrabble with her or something. Not this..." she trailed off.

"Stop it, no matter what happens it's not your fault. Do you hear me?"

The girl stayed quiet, looking into her lap.

"Madison Beale-Mitchell, do you hear me?" Aubrey scolded this time.

Madison nodded, tears now running down her face. A couple tears ran down Aubrey's face as well, seeing the girl blame herself before even knowing what happened broke her heart. A tall man with dark hair and scrubs came over to the waiting room.

"Aubrey Posen?"

"That's me," the blonde replied, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"You're here for Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell correct?" he asked.

Aubrey nodded, taking Madison off her lap and standing up.

"I'm Dr. Renner, may I speak with you?"

Again Aubrey nodded.

"Stay here," she told Madison, kissing her forehead before following the doctor to the other side of the room.

"What's going on?" the blonde asked eagerly.

"They both have critical injuries. Miss Beale has glass that needs to be removed from her arm, a concussion, and her leg is broken, we're prepping her for surgery now."

"And Beca?"

"Miss Mitchell had more... vital injuries. She has a lot of internal and external bleeding and she lost a lot of blood. Beca has an injured leg and arm, I'm not sure how bad yet, but the internal bleeding is the main problem, she should be in surgery now."

Aubrey nodded as the doctor gave her a sad smile.

"We'll do our best," Dr. Renner said walking away.

Aubrey went back to sit with Madison who she was surprised to see with Stacie and Fat Amy already. As the blonde walked over, they all looked at her for answers. She explained Chloe's injuries to the group then Beca's, the tone in Aubrey's voice just made everyone get how serious it was. Madison started to cry again, but not just cry, sob.

"I can't loose both my parents!" she yelled through her tears.

"Maddie, calm down," Stacie said rubbing the girls back.

"No! If they die what's gonna happen to me? Am I going back to a foster home or something?" she yelled louder.

"Stop yelling you're causing a scene," Aubrey said looking around.

"Eh, more attention for me," Amy said brush a hand down her body.

"Not helping," Stacie glared.

"Listen, your parents are going to live. I've know them forever, they're strong," Aubrey said wiping the girl's tears.

The blonde pulled the little girl into a hug and held her until she stopped crying. They sat in the waiting room for a while before Luke entered the waiting room.

"They okay?" he asked, giving Aubrey a kiss.

She filled him in on the girls' diagnosis then they all waited, there was nothing else they could really do except worry. Madison took out her iPod and put in her headphones, music was something that could help calm her when she had a problem. About twenty minutes later the doctor came over.

"Miss Beale is out of surgery, she's still unconscious but as soon as she wakes up you can see her," the dark haired man smiled.

The group sighed with relief.

"So what are her injuries?" Stacie asked.

"Her right leg is broken, her arm is bandaged up, and she's got a bump on her head, but she's fine."

"What about Beca Mitchell?" Madison asked.

"We stopped most of the bleeding, externally and internally, and she broke her arm and her leg. She's still in surgery though."

"Is she going to live?" Madison asked more eager than before.

"Most likely," the doctor replied.

"Most likely? So there is a possibility she will die?!" the girl asked getting panicky.

"Madison!" Aubrey scolded.

Dr. Renner kneeled down in front of the little redhead.

"Madison right?" he asked, as she nodded. "Your mom is going to be okay, I'll do my best to bring her back to you. I promise."

Madison nodded and watched the doctor walk away. As she sat back down a single tear fell from her cheek. She wiped it and sighed.

"Listen kid, your parents are going to live, stop worrying. Hear me?" Fat Amy assured.

Madison didn't answer.

"Come on, you pickin up what I'm puttin down? You catchin my drift?" Amy joked.

Madison laughed, for the first time since the accident, and nodded, "yeah, I'm pickin it up."

"Alright good."

Aubrey smiled at Fat Amy; it was nice to have someone who can lighten the mood so easily. Luke sat with his arm around her, he knew she was stressing. Aubrey watched as Stacie, Fat Amy, and Madison started scrolling through the magazines on the table then looked at her watch, it was almost 6pm. She had to get food; Madison was going to be hungry soon.

"Hey, anyone wanna go get some food?" Aubrey asked.

"I'll go get some take out if you want," Stacie said.

"I'll go with you Stace," Luke said.

"Let's get McDonald's!" Fat Amy exclaimed.

"Kay, Maddie wanna come with?" the brunette asked standing up.

"Uh..."

"Take her, she needs to get out of here, even if its just to the McDonald's drive through," the blonde cut off.

"Yeah Stacie, I'll stay with Aubrey here, but I want a number 7, large Pepsi. Here's thirty bucks, dinner's on me," Fat Amy said handing Stacie the money.

"You sure Amy?" Aubrey asked.

She nodded and Stacie and Luke took Madison and left the hospital. The blondes sat in silence in the waiting room for about ten minutes before a nurse came over.

"Aubrey Posen?" she asked.

"Yes?" she said standing up.

"Dr. Renner told me to tell you Chloe Beale is awake in room 302 and Beca Mitchell is out of surgery but he needs to speak to you about her condition."

"Oh... So we can go see Chloe right?"

The nurse nodded and Amy and Aubrey immediately went to find room 302. They found the room number and entered. Aubrey's heart broke a little when she saw the redhead's tear stained cheeks. The blondes had matching sad smiles as the walked up to Chloe.

"What happened?!" Chloe yelled, "No one would tell me anything!"

"You were in a car accident," Amy replied, her smile fading.

"I know, after that! What happened with Beca? Where's Madison? How long was I out? What injuries do I have? Answer me someone please!" the redhead ranted.

"Chlo, calm down," Aubrey started, "I'll answer all your questions, just one at a time please," she begged.

More tears fell down the redhead's cheeks as she nodded.

"Beca... What happened to Beca?"

"I'm not sure as of now, but she had a lot of internal and external bleeding that they did stop. Her arm and her leg are both broken, but the doctor said he wanted to speak to me so..." Aubrey informed, trailing off.

"And Madison? Where is she?"

"When the hospital called I picked her up and came straight here, she's with Stacie now getting dinner now."

"Alright... Well what's with me?" she asked with a sigh.

"Well you probably figured out your leg is broken," Amy started as Chloe nodded, "you had a concussion and your arm is scratched up pretty bad. You'll be fine Red."

Chloe wiped the tears off her cheeks and laid on the bed. Aubrey sat next to her on the edge of the bed and held her hand. She knew her best friend only knew how to worry in situations like this; she passed it on to her daughter.

"Listen Chlo, I'm going to find the doctor and get an update on Beca. Amy will stay with you though," Aubrey stated standing up.

Chloe nodded and Aubrey left the room. She walked around the hospital trying to find the doctor when she finally saw scrubs and dark hair across the room.

"Dr. Renner!"

He turned around and walked over to Aubrey.

"Yes, Miss Posen, I needed to speak with you. Beca may not be able to use her right arm anymore..."

"What do you mean?!" Aubrey asked in almost a yell.

"She most likely put her arm across the passenger during the accident as a protective instinct when the second car hit and it crushed her arm. It had more nerve damage than we thought, it won't be paralyzed, but there's a chance it will barely work, I mean barley. She won't even be able to lift it, though she can get therapy which will help her nerves if the injury isn't that bad."

Aubrey didn't know what to say. She stood there stunned.

"She is out of surgery though, when she wakes up we will have to test her arm but as of now we're not sure," he said.

"Okay... Thank you," Aubrey replied slowing walking away.

She strolled down the hall until she felt a sudden nausea. She ran to the closest bathroom and quickly bent over the toilet, puking her guts out into it. Her friends were in an accident that their daughter felt guilty for. The blonde really just hoped everything would be okay, for the sake of her friends and Madison, she was really worried about her parents, plus she was pregnant and that was already adding nausea to her. Aubrey sat on the floor near the toilet taking a couple deep breaths. She finally flushed the toilet, putting a piece of gum in her mouth after she rinsed it out. Aubrey retuned to Chloe's room with a smile as she saw the redhead laughing. She knew she could trust Amy to make her feel better. Chloe looked up and noticed the blonde walk in.

"Did you get any info on Beca?" she asked eagerly.

Aubrey was hesitant, "No, not much..." she lied, "she just has some bad injuries, that's all I know."

"Oh..."

She didn't have the heart to break the news to her. Not now anyway.

"Mom!"

A little redheaded girl ran into the room with a smile on, followed by the tall brunette and male blonde who had multiple McDonald's bags and drinks in their arms.

"Hi sweetie," Chloe smiled helping her daughter onto the hospital bed next to her.

"You okay?" Madison asked hugging her mom not to tight.

"Yeah, I'll be fine... but you see this broken leg? That means you're gonna have to do a lot more work at home to help me out," the redhead smiled.

"Anything," Madison said hugging her mother again.

"Kay, well I have food so..." Stacie interrupted.

Fat Amy immediately got up and distributed the food. They sat in Chloe's room, hoping the redhead would feel better soon. Madison sat on the bed feeding her mom the fries in the bottom of the bag that had fallen out. They all sat having random conversation when a nurse walked in with a bouquet of flowers.

"For you Miss Beale," she smiled placing them on the side table.

"Really, from who?" the redhead thought aloud grabbing the card. "_Hey, I heard about the accident. Hopefully these flowers will pep you up... and to think we just saw you singing and dancing yesterday. Feel better Red. Jesse Swanson_," she read to the group.

"Awe, he sent flowers!" Stacie squealed.

"He probably sent Beca too," Aubrey smiled, "Maybe we should go check her room."

"I wanna go!" Chloe shouted.

"Alright, I'll ask the nurse for a wheelchair," Luke replied.

The blonde left the room and came back moments later with a man and a wheelchair. The nurse helped Chloe into the chair and pushed her to Beca's room. The brunette laid still, her eyes closed and her chest moving in and out slowly. Chloe rolled up to the bedside and took Beca's hand. Madison, Aubrey, Luke, Stacie, and Amy stood near the doorway.

"Uh... You know what Chloe? We'll give you some time with her. Come on Maddie," Aubrey said taking the girls hand and leaving with everyone else.

A tear fell from Chloe's face as she stared at Beca in the terrible state she was in. A cast on her arm, a cast on her leg, and a bandage wrapped around her head. Chloe could see the blood seeping through the head bandage. Her heart broke at the sight of the brunette.

"Beca... Please don't die on me. I know Aubrey knows something; she's a terrible liar... I know you're strong," the redhead said wiping her tears. "I love you too much to loose you... And you know what I heard? The news was on in my room and gay marriage was just made legal in Georgia, we can finally get married Becs..."

The room was quiet; the only sound was Chloe's sniffling. She kept ahold of Beca's hand for a few minutes before letting go to caress her face.

"_I'm bulletproof nothing to loose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away..._" she began to sing through her tears.

As she sang she just hoped the brunette would wake up. She needed to see her eyes open, she needed to hear her voice, she needed her arms wrapped around her. Chloe listened to the sound of Beca's heart monitor, the steady beep seemed to calm her, but she started to panic when the calm, steadiness started getting faster.

"Doctor!" the redhead called out.

A doctor ran into the room followed by Aubrey and Stacie. Chloe moved out of the way as the doctor checked on Beca. She told the women to hold on and she left the room, returning moments later with a clipboard.

"What's happening?" Chloe asked the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Jocelynn Pierce, Miss Mitchell is fine, she's just having a nightmare and her heart is speeding up."

"I thought she was in a coma? You can't dream in a coma," Aubrey stated.

"She was, but after her surgery I gave her a sedative not realizing she was already in a coma, the drugs are wearing off and something brought her out of a coma. She's probably dreaming about the accident," Dr. Pierce replied.

"How do you know she's dreaming?" Stacie asked.

"Her eyes are moving at a rapid pace and her heart sped up like it would if she was scared."

"If she's scared, wake her!" Chloe said in her wheelchair.

"We can't, waking someone in a nightmare will just make them more scared, especially with the drugs she's on... Plus, she's in too deep of a sleep to wake her, she'll wake up on her own," she replied.

And with that Beca's eyes snapped open, taking in a sharp breath with it.


	8. Chapter 8

"That's bullshit!" Beca yelled, "why the fuck isn't it working?!"

"Calm down Becs," Chloe said sitting next to her on the hospital bed.

"No! It won't lift! Why won't it lift?" she yelled again.

"You protecting Chloe injured your arm, the dashboard pressed against you and damaged your nerves," Dr. Renner said.

"I can barley lift it! What the hell is that?" Beca kept yelling.

"At least you can lift it, it's a good thing. You could've been paralyzed," he replied.

"Paralyzed, what?! This is not a good thing! It's not fair!" the brunette yelled yanking the IV out of her arm with her mouth and going to stand up.

"Beca! Stop it!" Chloe yelled trying to grab her arm across the bed.

Beca couldn't even stand straight because of her leg cast and Dr. Renner ran over to her, knowing she would fall. He was right, Beca lost her balance and the dark haired doctor caught her just in time. He sat Beca down on the floor as she cried. Beca's sobs were a combination of frustration, confusion, sadness, anger, pain, and helplessness. Chloe grabbed the crutches that were leaning on the side of the bed and hopped over to Beca, taking a seat on the floor next to her.

"Yell for me when you need to get up off the floor," Dr. Renner said, leaving the room.

Chloe wrapped her arm around her crying girlfriend's shoulder as tears started falling from her face as well. The redhead pulled the brunette on her lap and kissed her cheek.

"Beca, please stop crying," Chloe begged.

"I wake up scared and worried about you… then I find out my arm may not work again… Did you know?" Beca asked, tears still pouring down her face.

"No, I didn't know… but I'm fine there's no need to worry about me, and they have a treatment that can maybe fix your arm-"

"The key word there is maybe Chlo; do you know what it's like to not be able to move when you want to?"

"No… but listen we'll get through this, together. You hear me?" Chloe said wrapping her good arm tight around Beca's waist.

The brunette nodded, "Well where's Madison?"

"Aubrey and Luke are staying overnight at our house with Maddie, it's late and she has school tomorrow. Sorry you didn't get to see her before she left," Chloe replied running a hand through her girlfriend's hair.

"It's fine, she'll most likely stop by after school tomorrow…" she started wiping her tears, "and was what you said before true?"

"What do you mean babe?" she asked wiping the rest of Beca's tears off her face.

"About Georgia legalizing…" the brunette trailed off, breaking eye contact with Chloe.

The redhead smiled, "You heard me?"

Beca nodded, "You sang _Titanium_, and I heard you in my dream… we were in the car, then it hit us."

Chloe's smiled faded, "It's okay, you're safe now."

"I know," Beca said placing a long kiss on Chloe's lips.

"Can you get up?" Beca asked.

"Possibly," Chloe replied pushed Beca off her lap.

She turned to the side of her god leg, grabbed her crutches, and pulled herself up from the floor. She wobbled a bit before balancing herself.

"Get my bag," Beca commanded pointing towards the table with the flowers, "And that card from the flowers I didn't read it yet."

Chloe got everything and dropped them to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. She listened to her read the similar card from Jesse and then watch her scrimmage through her purse. The brunette didn't pull anything out; she just looked up at Chloe for a little.

"Chlo, help me up," Beca said putting her good arm out.

The redhead pulled her girlfriend up and helped her sit next to her on the bed.

"I've been holding onto this for a while…" Beca started, "Wait, what time is it?"

"11:09," Chloe replied after checking her watch.

"We have to wait two minutes," the brunette said simply.

"Why, wanna make an 11:11 wish?" the redhead asked playfully.

Beca smiled, placing a long deep kiss on Chloe's lips. Her head was killing her but Chloe's lips on hers just made that pain go away. When Beca pulled away she checked Chloe's watch 11:10, she held onto her wrist to watch the time and when the minute changed she smiled. Beca grabbed something out of her purse and held it tight in between her fingers, the cast was really annoying.

"You know what I wish for?" she smiled.

"For your arm to work?" Chloe asked.

"No, I wish you would be my wife," Beca said opening her hand to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh my god! Beca! How long have you had that?" Chloe asked cupping the brunette's face.

"Who cares? Will you make my wish come true?"

"Yes!" Chloe gave Beca a long kiss.

"I love you so much Chloe and everything I do is to make you happy. I'm sorry I got us into this mess, you have a broken leg and it's my fault. I should've kept my eyes on the road-"

"Stop," Chloe interrupted, "I love you too. Nothing is your fault. Your arm is all fucked up because you were protecting me, if anything I should feel guilty. I love you Beca, let's just stop playing the blame game, okay?"

Beca smiled and nodded, wrapping her good arm around Chloe then sliding the ring onto her finger. The women looked up at the sound of clapping. Dr. Renner stood in the doorway with a smile.

"If you ladies would like, I can move you into a double room."

"Thank you," Chloe smiled.

The doctor left and came back a few minutes later with a wheelchair. He helped Beca into it and Chloe used her crutches to get to their new room. The nurses moved their thing into room 268 and the redhead sent out a text their room was moved before going to sleep after her long, painful, heart-racing day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's short and it took a while, I don't know where I'm going with this. Suggestions are highly appreciated !**

* * *

Madison ran into the hospital room with a huge smile on her face, Aubrey and Luke walking in behind her hand in hand. The little redhead jumped onto Beca's bed to give her mom a hug.

"I missed you kiddo," the brunette laughed.

"I missed you too," Madison smiled.

"Look... There are some things we have to tell you. Good and bad. What do you want first?" Beca asked.

"Good news first," Madison replied.

Chloe smiled from her bed and decided to answer the little girl.

"Well your mom and I are getting married," she smiled.

"Really?!" Madison, Luke, and Aubrey all said simultaneously.

Beca and Chloe laughed and nodded as Chloe lifted her left hand.

"That's great!" Aubrey shrieked.

"That's awesome!" Madison smiled, "so... what's the bad news then?"

Beca and Chloe got serious, and the smiles on everyone's faces disappeared. Aubrey knew the truth but she didn't tell Madison yet.

"I can't move my right arm... and I may not be able to ever again," Beca said.

"... w-what?" Madison stuttered.

"I'm having surgery today and they might be able to fix it. I may be able to get to work enough for physical therapy."

The room was quiet. Madison had the saddest look on her face, it broke Beca's heart. The redhead couldn't help but think it was her fault, even though Aubrey told her it wasn't. The doctor came in the room and broke the awkward silence.

"Beca, we're going to prep you for your surgery now," he said.

"What? Why so early?" the brunette asked.

"It's either now or in two days. The waiting list is a bummer."

"Okay then, let's go now."

Madison got off the bed and walked over to Luke and Aubrey. Dr. Renner helped Beca into the wheelchair and she asked him to push her over to Chloe before she left.

"Wish me luck," Beca whispered.

"I love you," Chloe said, leaning in for a kiss.

Beca was pushed towards the door and was stopped by Madison. The little girl wrapped her arms around her mom one last time before she left.

"Mom?" she whispered in Beca's ear.

"Yeah?"

"I love you and I'm sorry I haven't been trying hard and getting in trouble. I don't mean any harm by it… I love you and mom so much no words can explain it," Madison replied.

"Just promise me something," the brunette smiled.

"Anything."  
"Make sure your mom stays happy and doesn't stress while I'm gone, kay?"

Madison nodded and watched her mother get wheeled out of her hospital room. She looked back to see Aubrey and Luke talking to Chloe, and then joining her mother on the bed.

"Madison, Luke and I are going to leave you here with your mom and come pick you up in about an hour. Give you two some alone time, okay?" Aubrey said.

Madison nodded and waved goodbye to the blonde duo. She turned back to her mom and saw her eyes start to well up. She had to keep her promise, she _had_ to.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted any of this story in forever , I just haven't had any ideas . I literally just finished this chapter right now lol sorry it's short , enjoy !**

* * *

Chloe's laugh echoed through the hospital room. Madison smiled; glad she could still make her mom laugh under the circumstances. She sat on the bed next to Chloe; it's been a little over a half hour since Aubrey and Luke left.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Madison said, hopping off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked sitting up.

"Calm down, I'll be back."

"Madison!"

The redhead walked out of room and wandered the hospital, trying to find a familiar face. She found herself in the lobby when she finally found a tall man with dark hair.

"Dr. Renner!" she called out, running up to him.

He turned around, and smiled at the girl standing before him, "Hey Madison, do you want an update on your mom or something?"

"Well that's not what I came to see you for, but that would be nice."

He nodded and told a nurse walking by to get him an update on Beca Mitchell, turning back to her, "What else do you need sweetie?"  
"I was wondering if you had a keyboard anywhere in this place."

"A keyboard?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, like the musical kind," she laughed.

"Uhm, yeah, I think so. There may be one in the pediatric wing. C'mon, let's go check," he smiled.

Madison followed the man until the walls started being filled with pictures and color. Though the hallway gave off a happier vibe than other halls, Madison couldn't help but feel sadder. There were so many sick and injured children and she just imagined being ill or hurt like them, it would kill her parents. Handling her parents being hurt was hard, but having to deal with a child being hurt would definitely kill every parent.

"Ah-ha, I knew we had one," Dr. Renner said, pulling the redhead from her thoughts.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking the keyboard from him.

"Do you need me to carry it for you?"

"No, I'm fine, but thanks anyway."

Dr. Renner led Madison back to the lobby and found the nurse he asked for an update, asking for any information. Madison watched them speak for a while, waiting for the man to fill her in. The woman walked away and the doctor turned back to Madison.

"Your mom just got out of surgery about five minutes ago, she's in recovery now. It's looking pretty good so far, she just needs to wake up so we can test her arm. Don't worry," he informed with a small smile.

Madison nodded and returned the smile. She said goodbye then returned to room 268, trudging the keyboard along with her. When the redhead walked inside she laughed at the confused look she got from her mother.

"Where did you get that?" she asked as Madison slid it onto the foot of the bed, climbing up after it.

"Dr. Renner let me borrow it."

She turned on the keyboard and played a little melody to get a feel for the keys.

"Uh… I got an update on mom if you're interested."

"Is she okay?" Chloe asked, trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"Yeah, she's out of surgery and she's in recovery… Dr. Renner said that they just need to wait for her to wake up to see if her arm is working," she replied.

There was a long silence before Madison spoke up, "Any requests?" the girl smiled.

"Uh… Play Titanium for your crippled mother," Chloe laughed.

"Only if you sing for me."

"You got yourself a deal Shorty."

Madison smiled at the nickname. It was something Chloe called her and Beca, and usually Madison would hate it but not this time. The girl started playing the music for Titanium, listening to Chloe sing along to the tune. The music filled the room, dancing into both redheads' ears. Madison smiled as the song finished.

"Amazing, as always."

Madison jumped at sudden voice behind her. She turned to see Aubrey walking in the room, sitting on the bed next to Chloe's.

"Hey Bree," Chloe smiled.

"Hey Chlo, how you feeling?"

"Fine… Madison, you wanna go to the bathroom?"

"Not really, I don't have to pee," the girl replied, oblivious to the fact her mother was trying to get rid of her.

"I think you should at least try."

"But-"

"Go!" she scolded, practically pushing her daughter off the bed.

Madison went to the bathroom, leaving the room.

"How are you really feeling?" Aubrey asked once the girl was gone.

"Fine physically, I didn't lie about that but emotionally…" Chloe shook her head as tears welled in her eyes.

The blonde walked over to her bestfriend and gave her a hug. She kept her arms tight around her until Chloe pushed her away.

"They're letting me go tomorrow, but I don't know anything on Beca's condition. All I know is that she's in recovery now," the redhead said in barely above a whisper.

"Well she's recovering, that's got to be good…" Aubrey trailed off.

Their conversation was put on hold by two nurses rolling Beca in on a stretcher. Confused, Chloe sat up. She could see that Beca's eyes were open, though they looked heavy.

"What's going on?" Aubrey asked, taking the words from Chloe's head.

"Miss Mitchell woke up and said the only way she would stop fighting the medicine was if she was in this room with Miss Beale," a nurse replied, helping get Beca into the bed.

Once they finally settled Beca in the room, hooking all the IVs and drugs up, the nurses left leaving Aubrey, Chloe, and half-passed out Beca in the room.

"Hey sweetie, how you feelin'?" Chloe asked.

Beca didn't reply, she just lifted her arm. Chloe smiled when she saw her arm lift about three inches from the bed, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Mom!" Madison smiled, as she returned to the room.

"Hey baby," Beca replied, in a quiet, husky voice, "Did you keep your promise?"

Madison nodded, "I think so… she was laughing and singing."

A faint smile made its way to Beca's lips, "That's my girl."


	11. WHAT WOULD'VE BEEN CHAPTER FOUR !

**GUYS THIS IS NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER ! I AM SORRY ! I SKIPPED A CHAPTER ! THIS WOULD'VE BEEN CHAPTER FOUR ! IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER THAT I SKIPPED IT NOW , BUT JUST IF YOU WANT TO READ IT WITH THIS CHAPTER IN IT YOU CAN. **

* * *

"So she broke his nose?" Aubrey asked, helping Chloe make the salad.

"Yup, and bruised his ribs," the redhead replied shaking the dressing.

"That's my girl!" Aubrey smiled.

Chloe laughed and looked out the window. Beca, Luke, and Madison were playing basketball in the driveway and by the look of things; Madison was kicking the adults' asses. Chloe knew her daughter was incredibly talented. She was a fast learner, and obviously when they adopted her at 2 months old they didn't know how special she would be. Beca always said she had a special feeling about the redheaded baby and she was right. Madison was a great kid; she just needed to focus more on the important things.

"Ow! Mom!"

Chloe and Aubrey looked out the window to see Madison on the ground, Beca laughing at her, and Luke going over to help her up. Chloe sighed as she saw Luke pick Madison up in his arms and start to carry her up the stairs.

"Stop being such a baby! No pain, no gain Maddie!" Beca called after them.

Luke sat Madison on top of the island in the kitchen and told her to hold her knee up. He grabbed a wet towel and started wiping the blood off her scraped knee.

"Luke, not with the good towel and get her off the island, we're cooking!" Aubrey yelled.

"Sorry Bree, but the towel already has its damage done to it," he said moving the girl to a chair at the table.

Aubrey sighed and Beca walked inside with the basketball, rolling it into the living room. She gave Chloe a kiss and smiled at her confused facial expression.

"She fell," she simply stated.

"Liar! You pushed me!" Madison yelled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Whatever, same difference."

"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed in disbelief.

"Luke, wanna play Guitar Hero?" Madison asked as he bandaged her up.

"Sure thing kiddo," he helped Madison up as she went into the living room to start the Xbox.

Luke gave Aubrey a kiss on the cheek before following the girl into the living room.

"Luke's gonna be such a good father someday…" Beca trailed off.

"Yeah, uh… speaking of that…" Aubrey started.

"OMG! Bree are you prego?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

The girls started squealing in the kitchen, bouncing around like they were in high school. Beca and Chloe both gave Aubrey tight hugs.

"You're gonna be an aca-awesome mom Aubrey," the brunette winked.

"Thanks Bec… and to think we used to hate each other," she smiled giving her another hug.

"Congrats Aubrey, but seriously, it took you two long enough. Our kid's already 10," Chloe said, taking the chicken out of the oven.

"Well now Maddie can babysit," Aubrey winked, helping Beca and Chloe take the food into the dining room.

They set the table and called in Luke and Madison for dinner.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys , I don't know where I'm going with this story lol . this is chapter 11**

* * *

Chloe sat on the couch trying to scratch under her leg cast. She got frustrated when she realized she could reach her itch, throwing a pillow across the living room.

"Babe, that's not helping anyone," Beca called out from the kitchen, watching Chloe.

"Oh well!" the redhead huffed.

"Look, it's been a month since the accident. You need that thing for only one more month. I've got a cast on my leg and bolts in my arm for at least another two months, plus I need therapy for all the nerve damage. Be glad you have so little injury," the brunette pointed out hopping into the living room.

"Way to make someone feel bad," Chloe mumbled, looking down into her lap.

"Sweetie, that's not what I was trying to do," Beca said, plopping on the couch to the right of her fiancé. "I'm actually very happy you're not injured badly. I would've broken down a long time ago if I had to look at you injured badly…"

"And looking at you doesn't kill me?" the redhead whispered looking up.

Beca didn't know how to respond, so she responded the only way she knew how to. She leaned in and placed a kiss on Chloe's lips. The brunette wrapped her good arm around Chloe's neck, deepening the kiss. The redhead pulled away with a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now can you stand up?" Beca asked.

"What?"

"Like are you able to?"

"Yes, with the crutches, why?"

"I need you to get my laptop so I can show you something. I'm sure it will lighten the mood," the brunette smiled.

Chloe sighed, then nodded. She got her crutches from the side of the couch and pulled herself up, entering the kitchen to get Beca's laptop. She then realized she couldn't carry the laptop and the crutches at the same time.

"Yeah… I didn't think this through," she chuckled.

Beca smiled, "Just slide it across the floor."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's got a case for a reason," she laughed.

Chloe placed the computer on the floor and slid it with her crutch into the next room. Beca bent down and picked it up once it was close enough for her to reach, letting Chloe snuggle back into her side. The redhead helped Beca open the laptop and watched her go into iTunes. The brunette clicked on a song labeled "Can You Feel The Best I Ever Had". Confused, Chloe spoke up, "What is that?"

"A mashup," she smiled, "I accidentally downloaded Madison's Disney Favorites CD onto my laptop and I just decided to use it."

As the music started a smile made its way onto Chloe's face.

"I can see what's happening. What? And they don't have a clue. Who? They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two. Oh. Ze sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air. This one's for you. Baby, you my everything, you all I ever wanted. We can do it real big, bigger than you ever done it. You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it. I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it. 'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up. When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up. She make me beg for it, until she give it up. And I say the same thing every single time, you the fucking best…"

"Oh my gosh," Chloe laughed, "This is amazing!"

"You like it?" Beca smiled.

"I love it!"

Together, they listened to the rest of the mix before Beca spoke up again, her tone serious, "Chlo, what are we gonna do?"

Chloe's smiled faded, "I don't know…"

"We are going to be broke. We have all these medical bills, plus the cost of all the drugs and therapy… and we're getting married. Then there are all the things we need for ourselves and Madison. Are we going to be able to handle everything?"

Chloe placed a soft kiss on Beca's forehead, "We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

The redhead pulled away, hoping what she said was true.


End file.
